Proposition No. 929 - What Happens to the Evil?
by Rosie Scrivello DDS
Summary: A Jekyll and Hyde/Rocky Horror ficcy that went completely out of control because I snapped and lost my mind. It starts out serious, but crappy, and then just goes insane. I tried.


Proposition No. 929 - What Happens to the Evil?  
  
A/N: Okay, so - who knew that Rocky Horror and Jekyll and Hyde could go together in peaceful harmony? I don't own the song/lyrics/words to "Board of Governors" from Jekyll and Hyde... I'm using the one from the complete works... Proposition 929 is the one that Jekyll presents... What happens to the evil? is just part of a sentence said by the Bishop of Basingstoke [And what if you're right, Jekyll? And you do manage to separate good from evil - what happens to the evil?]. I don't own Rocky Horror, they belong to Ritz/God... I don't own Frank, although I wish I did... Charna is Sara [Miss Magenta] and Fiametta is myself... they also appear in Letters from Transsexual #3, and The Servants Gone To A Distant Planet. Pratibha appears in Distant Planet as one of the Upper Council Members… she's my creation. So ha! Any of the other Transylvanians that appear on the Board of Governors are mine and the Upper Council for now… if it doesn't make any sense: rosegurl@optonline.net or RoCkYHoRoRShoW. IDoTheRockLUV TC, MrsRaulEsparza ((AIM))…  
  
MEGA BIG EXTRA BONUS POINTS IF YOU UNDERSTAND MY DIVIDERS!!!!! IM/E-MAIL ME IF YOU KNOW!!! AND LISA IS DISQUALIFIED!!!  
  
Cast Listy Thing...  
  
Dr. Henry Jekyll - Frank  
  
Sir Danvers Carew, KBE - Apollo  
  
His Grace The Bishop of Basingstoke - Galen  
  
General Lord Glossop - Neifion  
  
The Right Honorable Sir Archibald Proops, Q.C. - Anastasius  
  
Lady Beaconsfield - Pratibha  
  
Lord Savage - Leofryc  
  
Secretary to the Board of Governors, Mr. Simon Stride - Riff-Raff  
  
((Before the fic starts, quick thing. There is singing as well as speaking in the song... "..." will be used for speaking ... will be used when someone is singing...))  
  
He ran his hand through the perfectly curled blackness of his hair, sighing nervously.  
  
"You're the crown price of Transsexual, have made countless breakthroughs in biochemical research-" Charna started.  
  
"Sex GOD of alllll tiiiiime," Fiametta hung on her words, "and you're nervous about making a speech! Really Frank, sometimes you are quite unbelievable!" Frank's adopted sister, Fiametta-Valda, cocked her head to one side, her curly red hair shifting off her shoulders. She wore a traditional black Transylvanian ensemble - corset, fishnets, etc. Charna Aisling, his other adopted sister, wore the same, except her corset was an iridescent forest green; she also had emerald earrings hanging down beneath her curly auburn hair. Both were adopted from Earth, although most would not notice.  
  
Frank looked through the crack in the doorway to the room where he was present his new theorem. The six present Council members sat in their respective chairs. His mother, Queen Rhiannyon, was not present. Off to the side, Riff-Raff sat, the secretary to the Upper Council, and servant to Frank. It would be interesting.  
  
Charna started again, noticing his ever present worry for this situation, placed her hand upon his shoulder. "Relax… I know you'll do fine…" Even in heels, he was still taller than her, the both of them to say, and she leaned a bit forward on her toes and kissed his cheek in confidence. He brought her into a hug and their bare skin pressed together.  
  
After the hug broke, she gazed into his eyes and kissed him once more, but on the lips. He smiled down and turned to Fiametta.  
  
"You'll. Do. Fine!" She smiled and pulled Frank into another hug. She looked at him, nearly eye level, and kissed him. He returned the kiss with equal passion, and his tongue slipped through her silver painted lips. Putting her hands on his waist, she pushed him back against the wall, and squirmed around, so she was now under Frank.  
  
Her hands started to move down around his waist…, when Charna put her hands just above Fiametta's and pulled Frank gently backwards. "Oooookay I think that's enough…" He stood back up, tripping a bit on his heels.  
  
He smirked, did a diva toss of the hair, and pranced into the room - Frank style. They heard Riff-Raff stand, "The Upper Council Members of Transsexual is now in session…"  
  
Charna turned to Fia, still leaning against the wall. "Think they're going to go for it?"  
  
Fiametta returned the gaze. "Considering he hasn't screwed any of them… No." She smiled.  
  
"Ritz! You know!" She paused. "He hasn't?!" She placed her hand over her heart, and dropped her knees. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!!"  
  
Fiametta stood straight up and lightly kicked Charna, but hard enough to cause her to lose a bit of her balance. "You're awful."  
  
She smiled. "I know."  
  
-/\=  
  
"The Upper Council Members of Transsexual is now in session. Apollo, UI, Chairman," Riff-Raff stood up when Frank walked in. "His Grace, Galen of Transkomika. General Neifion. The Right Honourable Anastasius of Transsomnia. Lady Pratibha. Lord Leofryc." They stood up upon the saying of their names. "The order of business will be conduction by the Secretary to the Upper Council Members, myself, Riff-Raff." He sat down. "Proposition Number 929 - Presented by Dr. Frank-N-Furter.  
  
Frank stood behind the podium that was in the centre of the room. He knew that he was either doing to end up stripping, or screaming in their faces... either was fine, except for Riff-Raff. Incestuous bastard... always with his sister. He paused for a moment, but continued because they weren't his REAL sisters. With a small grin, he almost started to talk.  
  
Neifion started. "Furter, you're all talk and no result!"  
  
Then Galen. "Forever asking us toe endorse empty promises!"  
  
"What's all the mystery?"  
  
"You're the laughing stock...."  
  
"Much ado about nothing, if you ask me..."  
  
"...the MAD SCIENTIST!" The 6 of them erupted into a flurry of insulting comments. Frank glared.  
  
"Order! Order!" came the exasperated Riff-Raff. This was going to be a long meeting... Looking towards Frank, he nodded.  
  
Distinguished members, I have glimpsed the future - seen miracles that stun the mind, and marvels only science can find to shape tomorrow for our kind... And I can show them to you... if you wish me to. Pratibha rolled her eyes, but Leofryc jabbed her with his elbow.  
  
Friends, you're aware there are two sides to each of us - good and evil, compassion and hate. If we could extract all the evil from each of us ... think of the world that we could create! He made a reference to their future plans to colonize Earth. They had been studying it for some time now. A world without anger or violence or strife, where man wouldn't kill anymore! They had not liked what they found on that planet. A world of compassion where passion for life would banish the madness of war!  
  
Apollo raised a cynical eyebrow, but still leaned forward in interest.  
  
I'm close to finding the key to duality, chemical formulae would could, and would!, alter the patterns of man's personality guiding him either to evil or good! Weigh the potential, the great possibilities, colleagues - dear friends - understand! He started to use his hands, something he had been doing since childhood. His eyes gleamed. We have a chance to make history here in our hands! He certainly had their attention now. Or he appeared to have it.  
  
"Each of us is the embodiment of two distinct and opposing forces - good and evil - each fighting for supremacy inside us. If we could SEPARATE these two forces, we could control and ultimately eliminate all evil from mankind. My experiments with animals have led me to believe that the day is not far off when this separation will be possible! To achieve it, I MUST be allowed to try my formula on a living Transylvanian!"  
  
Galen stood up. Dr. Furter was indeed a genius... he had a good point to. He absolutely out of his mind, but still had a good point. "And what if you're right, Furter? And you do manage to separate good from evil - what happens to the evil?!"  
  
Frank's eyes glared into Galen's. His steel coloured eyes pierced Galen's own violet coloured. There are doomed broken souls in a thousand asylums. I defy you to say you don't care if you can! In the name of compassion and medical science, I can save many lives if you give me one man!  
  
Galen rolled his eyes. I tell you NOW the Queen will never sanction it!  
  
Frank raised his eyebrows to question Galen's comment. Were they all dense enough to forget the Queen was his mother?  
  
Sacrilege! Lunacy! Blasphemy! Heresy! The six of them proclaimed. Okay, so they were dense enough.  
  
You seem to be treading on dangerous ground. In legal terms, I'd say, extremely unsound! Anastasius stepped forward, closer to Frank.  
  
Galen stepped next to Anastasius. The whole thing's un-holy, barbaric and odd! You're playing with fire when you start to play god!  
  
Frank gave them the what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?? look. He had created men in just seven days, had actually found a WAY to CREATE a man, and now wanted to work on personality. They went into reaction overload major. ((Okay Rosie, turn off Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century...))  
  
He was just about to talk again in some attempt to calm them down and further explain his reasons; he was until he found Riff-Raff standing in front of him, glaring at him. Galen speaks for all of us when he says you're playing god. There's such a thing as ethics over which you ride rough-shod! You're a doctor, not our saviour he slammed his hands on Frank's podium and then continued back to his seat Doctor Furter, for a start! But I judge from your behaviour you can't tell the two apart!  
  
Remain calm... Remain calm... He ran these two words through his mind over and over ((till he got it riiiiight... *looks embarrassed and turns of tick tick book*)) as so he would not jump up and strangle Riff Raff on the spot. They never got along, and they never would. Dear Riff-Raff, I am simply a scientist, I have a code to which I remain true there was a sneer from one of the council members, which he tried to ignore I don't presume to the stature of moralist, I leave pretension like that, sir, to you! Riff met his stare again.  
  
Apollo sighed and stood up, trying to be optimistic. Furter, I've always encouraged your enterprise, and I've been hopeful that you would succeed! Frank smiled, relieved. But in the face of these powerful arguments, I see no choice but for you to concede!  
  
Powerful arguments! He sneered in disgust. I know my fate is yours to choose but if they win, the world will lose! They couldn't understand the important of his discovery! I am on the brink of great success! I beg you, council members, you must say yes! He hated to beg for anything - it was usually the other way around. This, although, he felt quite strongly about.  
  
Pratibha stood up. Doctor Furter, enough of this ranting, sir! This is hospital here to save lives! Yup, she could be an annoying bitch if she wanted to. He could almost hear Fia's laughing at this comment.  
  
Do you think we would let you play havoc with all the high principles for which it strives? Transylvanians talking about principles? THAT was bizarre. Fiametta and Charna were from Earth and they appeared more Transylvanian then all of the Transsexual-born standing and advancing on him. Do you expect us to compromise all that we stand for indulging your dangerous games? How many rules should be break for your dubious aims?  
  
He slammed his hand on the podium. "Can't you see I am not playing games!" Just give me the opportunity!  
  
Neifion spoke up. This whole thing's too bizarre! He adjusted the straps on his tank top and checked his nails again, a style which he had taken from female earthlings. And he said it was too bizarre. Frank often wondered about Neifion.  
  
"Open up your eyes and see..." Frank couldn't tell whether Apollo's comment was aimed at him or the council.  
  
This man has gone too far! Galen knew just to get to him.  
  
Unless you LISTEN to me... he almost shouted over the chorus of voices.  
  
Riff-Raff stood up abruptly. Doctor, please watch your tone! Frank stuck his tongue out at him, and attempted to stop himself from laughing, but almost collapsed in a giggling fit after remember a "war" he had had with his sisters. Riff failed to see the humour. Dammit, man, can't you see? You're on your own!  
  
Fools! You fools! Ritz-damn your rules! Frank threw his hands up, it was impossible.  
  
Apollo looked slightly taken aback. Frank!  
  
Furter! Greg Proops of Whose Line is it Anyway yelled suddenly. Oh wait, Archibald Proops... Anastasius. I'm a Whoser, get over it. ;) And you thought this was serious. Or maybe you didn't. I could ramble for hours. But I'm going to stop. I promise. Really.  
  
Anastasius had appeared to be interested, at least, in Furter's personality altering theories, but now he took a little dive off the deep end. Frank was scored at a 6.5 and won second place for Transsexual, because we all know silver is sexier on him. No, I have not slept in two days. Yes, I upped the does of my medicine... all by myself!  
  
We'll now pretend that shouts of outrage and determination filled the air.  
  
"Order, order!" Riff yelled, once again. He could only imagine what it would be like ti accompy Frank as his personal servant on his trip to Earth for the Annual Transylvanian Convention. He was so excited, you could see kittens dancing in his eyes.  
  
"If I ever need further justification for my experiments, gentlemen, you have just provided it!" By now, our great prince had thrown his notes upon the floor. Just look at what has happened here - mix anger with a touch of fear. Now we are not going to fix the typos and type like I am falling asleep and thinking about having sex with Frank while reading tiny print for the lyrics. the dangers all tooo crystal =clear just look at you . our darker side keeps breaking through observe it now 0 in me and you! the evil that all men can do must be controlled@ I beg of you ill show you all it can be dpne@  
  
Composing himself, a serious look returned to his eye. Here is a chance to take charge or our fate. Deep down you must know that tomorrow's too late! One rule of life we cannot rearrange... The only thing constant is change. "The only thing constant is change."  
  
For the first time the entire meeting, he had all of their attention. Including the author's, who was mindlessly typing away and had seemed to calm down.  
  
Of course, she flipped through the rest of the lyrics.  
  
"I don't like this song anymore. The end ... ick. The Broadway one had a different song for that. So die. We're skipping to the end. Now," she blinked.  
  
-/\=  
  
Riff-Raff watched Frank walk defeated out of the room, after all the council members had left. Before the doors closed, he got a glimpse of his sisters putting their arms around him and comforting him. He heard someone, he couldn't distinguish who, but it said "CHARNA! SEXY BITCH!"  
  
But there'll come a day, not so far away, when you'll not only pay, you will pay with your life! Riff-Raff gathered his papers and walked out a side door. Soon enough Furter, soon enough. Kittens proceeded to dance in his eyes. And they were pink kittens. With tutus on, and big wide eyes that were irresistibly cute. 


End file.
